


The Main Squeeze

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Porn, First Meeting, M/M, PWP, Porn, assplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is stressed out. He meets Phil in a bar. Who picks up who is up for debate. </p><p>Shameless porn and sex. Lot's of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Main Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> In this 'verse Clint is in the FBI. I don't know what Phil does yet. Let's leave it blank for now. This has been sitting in my head for days. I can't write on my other fics so I wrote this instead.
> 
> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)

 

Clint needs to get laid. He's been racking up cases like a bee makes honey. He's exhausted. It's been seven months since Bobbi and at least three weeks since his last good lay. God, he needs a good solid fuck so he can function properly again. As it was, he was up to his neck in tension that his boss ordered him home to 'get his hit together before things gets ugly'. It was code for 'go fuck' and sleep it off.

Which is what landed him here in a small city dive bar in the middle of the afternoon, sweating as the summer heat dripped across his back. It was the type of bar that didn't have a fancy-shmancy ventilation system. It suited him just fine. He was looking for a lay and nothing more, a good solid fucking to get the frustration of his latest investigation  out of his system.

He groaned. The sound coming deep and husky from the recess of his throat. The mere thought of something so crude made him twitch in his jeans.

"Hi, my name is Phil. Can I buy you a drink?"

A man slides into the stool beside him. His posture is straight and sure. But, let's be honest, if he didn't approach first, Clint probably wouldn't even have noticed the guy. He was is soft grey dress pants, a blue shirt, and dark brown jacket. He was older than Clint expected, hair thinning and receding ever so slightly on his forehead.

"Uhh, sure." Clint says with half a smile. "Be my guest."

The guy--Phil--waves to the waiter and orders two beers. He smiles a little bit shyly at Clint, with the edges of his ears slightly red.

"Thanks." Clint says when the mug of beer is handed to him "I'm uhm Clint."

Phil just smiles into his beers. There's a tiny sparkle in his blue eyes despite the terrible lighting of the place. "So Clint.." he tried out the name on his lips "...what drove you to this place in the middle of the day? Something happen?"

"Nah" Clint tried to be nonchalant about it. "Just a tough day at work. Got sent home to unwind, ya know?"

Phil makes a humming sound and sips his drink.

"How about you?"

"I needed some fresh air. I hate staying home for too long. Vacation sucks."

Clint actually laughs at that. "I've never heard any one turn away vacation time. Dude, I would kill for some real time off."

"Then maybe you're in the wrong profession?"

"Doubt it. Adrenaline junkie. Always have been."

Clint doesn't know what possessed. He'll blame it on the beer being too strong or the case going FUBAR or maybe the way Phil's blue eyes are communicating uncensored lust that makes him forget a consequences and go for it.

He chugs down his beer and asks "wanna get out of here?" Like its not the most clichéd RomCom thing to say to a guy he just net in a bar.

Phil chugs back his beer without batting an eyelash and slaps a twenty on the table.

"Keep the change!"

 

The first kiss is like fire burning through all the alcohol in their system. It sears away the warm buzz and replaces it with heated desire oozing from their bellies. It's erotic as hell. Clint is slammed against his apartment wall, surprised by the brute force of the man. He is kissed within an inch of his life. He feels like he's drowning in lava. Phil's hands roam his body like its mapping every crevice of his muscles. Phil's hands are steady and sure and so, so warm.

"Fuuuuck" he moans when their lips part. Phil wastes no time. He dives into the junction of Clint's neck and breathes. Clint shudders as the as Phil teases his skin. He moans when a hot wet muscle draws a sloppy line from his collarbone to the tip of his ears. Phil nips at him, tongue massaging his earlobe---dirty and messy. The squelching noise makes his whole body tingle starting from his toes up to his hair.

"That's the plan." Phil pants into his neck. His hands expertly undoing Clint's belt and his pants. The buckle falls to the floor with a loud click. Clint's pants pool on ankles, trapped by his chucky work boots that he now regrets wearing. Phil chuckles and gracefully drops on his knees.

"Sweet baby Jesus" Clint moans. The sight of Phil kneeling in front of him while they are in the middle of his entry way is enough to make his leak, as if his briefs weren't a mess already. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. You look amazing."

Phil hides his smile on the side of Clint's erection.

"And you look like a wet dream" he says as he nuzzles into it.

"Ahhh I uhh haven't..." Clint's brain fails him when Phil's nose brushes over the tip of his cock "...showered yet."

"It's fine." Phil says as he continued nuzzling the side of Clint's cock. "Your scent is strong. I like it."

Clint keens at the comment, burying his fingers in Phil's hair as he arches off the wall. Phil doesn't move an inch. Instead he steels himself in position and lets Clint rub sinfully against his face. He buries his nose on the crease where Clint's leg is attached to his hip, the short blond pubic hair tickles his nose.

"Stop, stop teasing." Clint says as he jerks his hips.

Phil plants a kiss on the inside of his thigh before he licks wetly over the cotton covered hardness. He mouths Clint's erection loudly, moaning over the tip as lewd as he can. It earn him another deep-seated moan from the gorgeous man above him.

"C'mon" Clint demands, pulling his hair. "It's been a while. Dunwanna cum before anything happens."

Phil nods and finally pulls down Clint's boxers in one smooth movement. Clint's erection spring free and hits Phil's face with a thump. Clint hisses when Phil's short stubble drags across his sensitive head.

"Shit. C'mon. C'mon. I wanna see those lips stretched over my cock."

"Pushy, pushy" Phil says grabbing a handful of Clint's ass over the boxers. He pulls forward, grinding his face between Clint's legs. Clint buckles under his ministrations. He moan loudly, throwing his head back as a flood of pure want makes its way to his groin. The anticipation of Phil's mouth in his cocks kills him.

"Please, Phil." Clint says, cupping Phil's head. He cards his hands through Phil's thin hair with fingers ghosting over the other man's ears. "Suck me already or you'll give me blue balls--oh FUCK!:

Phil's lips close around Clint's head, cheeks hollowing as he sucks forcefully. Clint jerks but his hands hold the blond firmly in the wall. Phil lets got with an obscene pop, pre-cum dragging across his chin as a bridge of saliva connects them--his lips to Clint's cock. He surges forward again and places open-mouthed kisses on the side of Clint's dick.

Clint hisses when his kisses a spot just below the tip. He suckles on it, wanting to leave a bruise over the already red flesh.

"Oh Jesus shit. Sweet fuck. Phil you bastard don't do that. God. So good."

Phil smiles when he pulls away. There's no mark but the tip is near dripping and he considers it a win. He flicks his tongue over the tip, gathering the collected pearl dollop. He looks up. He knows Clint is watching him. He drags the large cock over his face and makes a show of swallowing the salty tang of Clint's fluids.

"How are you so hot?" Clint breathes out. The sight of Phil cock worshipping is enough to fill his fantasies for a month. Phil's forehead is damp, his checks are flushes, and his lips are swollen. He's the sexiest thing on leg--er, knees. Then he smirks,  a cocky knowing smirk that portrays just how much he knows he's turning Clint on. Little Clint twitches.

"How are you still talking? Fuck. I'm getting rusty. Sorry let me fix that." Phil massages the sides of his face, loosening his jaw. He opens his mouth, slides the head of the shaft into his mouth. He him around it, feeling the stretch of his lips to accommodate Clint's girth. Clint shudders above him.

Phil wraps his long slim fingers around the base of Clint's dick and squeeze, just enough to stop him from coming. Clint begins to lose all his words and reverts to caveman-like grunts and hip jerks. His hands dig into Phil's shoulders to get some kind of balance as he stands--or rather, fails to stand.

"B'd. T'ere. Pl'ese" he mumbles.

Phil nods as he sucks cock like it's his oxygen. He moves his lips, latching on to Clint's fraenulum. He suckles not sucks. The pressure being to light to get any kind of completion. It drives Clint out of his mind. Then Phil presses his tongue to a bundle of nerves on the underside. Pressing on it as hard as is his taunt wet muscle can.

Clint whites out, juts his hips, and feels the like he's going to burst--- "no!" He whines-screams into the air because Phil's hand is on his base, trapping his release.

"No, please. Let me." He begs and sobs.

"Be a good boy. I'm not yet done."

Clint keens at the praise, especially when Phil says it like an utter brute. It's complete one-eighty as the mild-mannered man from the bar. The desire laces in the voice of steel emanates from the man in waves. It hits Clint like a tidal wave and he thinks he might be drawing. His lungs have to work with little air as he struggles to breathe.

Phil pulls up. Clint whimpers as cold air brushes across his wet erection. But then Phil presses his trousers into Clint's sensitive flesh, grinding their hips together, connecting their bodies from their knees to their chests.

"Jesus!" Clint breathes.

"Where's your room darling?" Phil murmurs into his.

Clint's brain short circuits as they kiss again. He vaguely points to the direction of the bedroom. Somehow Phil has managed to loosen his laces so he kicks off his boots while Phil toes off his shoes. Phil steps on Clint's fallen jeans and Clint steps out of them obediently. He's too far gone to be embarrassed about being half-naked in his entry way.

Phil's hands grope his back, fingers wet with saliva and pre-come. He shudders. Those same hands move downward, moving with the cup the meat of his ass.

"Jump" Phil say, deep and throaty, his voice as wrecked as Clint feels.

"What--?"

Phil growls. "Jump"

Clint is confused. However, the hands digging into his ass force him to his toes. He jumps and Phil lifts him into the air. He lets out a squeak and wraps his legs automatically around Phil's waist.

"Shit. Fuuuck." His groan echoes through the living room when his dick slides deliciously along Phil's soft grey sweater. "Oh my god." He digs his heels into Phil's back and circle his arms over Phil's shoulders. He caught a heap of hair with his hand and manoeuvres their lips into bruising kiss. He moans into it.

"Phil"

Clint can't suppress as gasp as Phil's fingers trail lower, rushing against his dry hole.

"Don't. I'm gonna..."

Phil pushes, lightly, against the tight ring of muscle. Pleasure ripples from his ass. It's like hot white ecstasy surging through his spine. He arches back, groin rubbing against Phil's hard stomach. Clint comes all over their shirts. He shakes with the power of it as toes curl almost painfully. His release comes in spurts, making his legs jerk and his eyes roll back.

Then he's lying on the bed.

"Lube?"

"R--right night stand." He rasp his throat was raw and broken after shouting so much.

"Lift" he hears. Phil's hand never leave him, not event of fumble on the drawer. The heat of Phil's palm brandishing him. He feels hands caress the back of his shins. He's too tired and overcome with post-orgasm to complain. He obeys. Phil lifts his legs, higher than he normally would 

"Oh oh"

Phil leans down, flicking his tongue across the sensitive cockhead. He licks and licks and licks. He even hums in contentment into the skin. Clint shivers. Phil's careful touches make the hairs on his legs rise.

"Hmmmm.... more, Phil. That feels so good." Clint hums. "Yes, open me. _Yes._ "

Phil worms a finger inside. He groans, pressing his face into Clint's limp dick. He pauses. He takes a moment to relish in the tight heat clenching on his index finger."

"You're so fucking hot, Clint. Your ass is so tight. Fuck, I can't wait to bury my cock inside you. Shit. I can feel you _moving_."

Phil pulls back. He squeezes more lube on his fingers and presses two fingers inside. Clint's cock twitches but doesn't harden. It's too soon. But he's likes it.

"Oh god I can _feel_ your fingers opening me up. It's so good. It's so good inside. I've never had anyone play with my ass and just let me _feel_ it. God, I love your fingers. They're magic. I usually have a hard dick when  someone fingers me. But, oh sweet Jesus! Phil!"

Phil doesn't stop his smirk. He rhythmically pulls out and pushes in his fingers until Clint's ass is puffy and open and yields no resistance to his fingers. Then he amps up the lube and adds another.

Clint feels likes he's being ripped open in a good way. It's like his hole is going to fall apart any second now. It feels like he's been duped up with some of the good drugs because all he can feel is how _good_ it is.

"Is it okay?" Phil breathes into his thigh, kissing it messily.

"Yeah. I'm good." Clint says back almost as breathlessly.

"But you aren't hard."

"No, no." Clint reaches for Phil's hand and pulls into deeper inside his body. "I came to hard. Please. I want you cock to fill me up real good before I get hard again. I want it. I want it to be the only thing I feel without the urge to jerk myself off."

Phil takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. The action is almost affectionate.

"Okay."

Phil uses his free hand and lifts Clint's leg to his shoulder, just one. The other leg is pinned beneath his thigh. Clint whimpers but then Phil is pushing in, inch by agonizing inch. It's heaven and hell for the both of them. They want it to last forever.

Phil sets a slow pace, easing out and easing just like he did his fingers. Man, this man a had a patient of a saint even with his lover whimpering beneath him. He relish it. He takes in the sight if a dishevelled Clint who is still half-clothed with sweat stains seeping into his shirt. He imagines how he must look like, still fully clothes except for the pants and boxers pulled down to his thighs. He lets his arousal build.

Having the gorgeous young man spread under him like a fucking buffet. Phil must have died and gone to heaven. He loves the responsiveness, the sensitivity and the animalistic lust that claws over his shoulders. He crawls over Clint and presses their foreheads together as they pant.

Clint nuzzles the side of his face until their lips melt together. It's chaste and closed-mouth. They kiss like two kids and their first kiss not like they were joined together below the waist. They both hum into it and smile.

"Please, move" Clint whispers, digging his flesh into the meat of Phil's ass. "I need you to fuck me until I'm hard and fuck me again until I cum."

Phil begins moving. The slide of their skin is helped by the clothes between them. They're both sweating like animals and neither of them cared. He pounds into Clint with hard pace until his legs are drilling and he slips. It causes him to slam deeper.

Clint arches his back off the bed and moans so loud that it could be heard from the streets below. It makes Phil's blood sing with glee. He repeats it, stronger this time.

"Phil, Phil, Phil. God, Phil you're---argh fucking me so good. Touching something inside. Fuck I think I'll..." Clint looks into his eyes as he talks and it makes him snap. Phil surges forward, kissing him and pounding into his ass like tomorrow doesn't exist. "Oh Jesus. Oh fuck fuck fuck!"

Then he stops.

"PHIL YOU STUPID FUCK!" Clint yells. He was so close and Phil stopped like a goddamn tease that he, apparently, was. "MOVE!"

But Phil shakes his head and pulls. "C'mere" he says into Clint's skin. "Ride me"

Clint can't refuse that voice. He lets Phil pulls him up and sit position him on his lap. He sinks down and " _oh_ " he gasps. "Oh that is so good." He steadies his legs and plunges down again. Soon he's got the moves down to a science and builds his orgasm again.

Phil reaches for Clint's cock. It's been half-hard for a few minutes now. He brings it to life with his fingers. He lets a nail brush over the slit and Clint clenches around him almost painfully. "

I love you cock. No better cock in the world."

Phil groans at the confession. He jerks up, meeting Clint's hips. It's nirvana for both of them.

"Fuck shit fuck fuck fuck"

"Clint shit Clint"

"Phil I--I--"

"Me too---together!"

They both cum, drenched in sweat and twitching like crazy. Neither say another word. Clint wraps his arms around Phil's neck, hugging Phil into his body and placing his head on Phil's. Phil rests his head into Clint's chest and breathes in musky scent around them.

"Bed?"

"Yes bed" Phil nods.

They drop to the bed, throwing away the solid comforter on the floor. They arrange themselves on their sides, spooning. Clint is the big spoon. They don't even have enough strength to remove their clothes.

"Night"

"Afternoon"

"Still night" Clint grumbles.

"Sleep"

"Yeah sounds good"

"We'll talk in the morning"

"Yea yea" Clint falls asleep first without meaning to.

Phil snuggles closer and falls asleep soon after.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
